A Fallen Warrior
by RaveNightshade
Summary: Nox a fiery red head with green eyes learns about her father and why he truly left her and her mother. Dante helping her along the way.


**A Fallen Warrior **

_Chapter 1 The Worst Day Ever_

**Dante' POV**

She had red fiery hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She was walking with a group of her friends. All of them had on school uniforms. Short black skirt black long sleeve shirts with a white tie in the front. Her boots went half way up her calf. She looked in deep thought. One of her friends tapped her shoulder. She turned looking dazed then smiled. "You're staying with us tonight right pyro?" She shook her head. "No I have to go home? My mom doesn't want me out tonight. She said something about dangerous." "Come on you never hang out with us anymore." "I have other things to do but tell you what if I can I will sneak out and visit." Her friends sighed and the waved by as she turned up her road.

"Great going Nox." She mumbled to herself. She walked up her road to her house. She opened the door. Walking inside. She disappeared from my view but came back into my sight in front of a big window. Her mom was screaming at her. She showed no fear made any movement. Her mom smacked her. She did nothing. A man came out. He began to beat on her. He threw her against the wall. Then grabbed her throat brought her back and slammed her against the wall again.

**Nox's POV**

I came home. Yet again not spending time with my friends because of mom. As soon as I walked in the door she began yelling. She always did this after my father left her. If I had any common sense I would ditch her too but something in my heart won't let her go. She smacked me across the face when I paid no attention to her. Soon calling out her boyfriend. She did that some times. Brought in her muscle. He threw me against the wall. "Listen to your mother when she talks to you." He screamed at me. I lost my breath from the impact and never got a chance to get it back. His hand wrapped around my throat and he slammed against the wall again. Everything was going black.

Some how my mother got her senses back for just one minute. She grabbed his arm as I tried to pull his hand away. Everything was failing. My world was getting darker and darker. My head began to spin. I couldn't hear my mother screaming for him to stop anymore. Soon the grip was gone but I was yet again thrown into a wall. This time I hit a cabinet. A metal glass that rest on the top came crashing down on my head. Followed by that was the cabinet itself. Before everything went black I thought mom's going to get hurt. Then hearing an unfamiliar voice and thinking who the hell is that?

**Mom's POV**

He threw her against the wall. The metal glass that I insisted on get getting fell on her head. She looked dazed for a minute. I ran over to her but he grabbed my arm pulling me back. I turned quickly and looked at him. His eyes glowed with rage. I pulled at my arm. He didn't let go. The cabinet fell over. I stopped fighting for a minute and looked over to my daughter. I thought there might have been a chance she got out and is resting in the corner. She didn't her small figure was hidden underneath it. I began fighting again thinking it was possible to save her. He dug his nails deep into my skin. I cried out in pain. He only pressed hard. He growled at me. I snapped my head up. He looked nothing like the man I knew.

His eyes lost all of the love he once showed. His teeth were much longer and he bared them. A man came barging threw my door. Knocking it down. He had white hair that covered his blue eyes. He had sword that was pulled in front of him. He started for him but my boyfriend or demon as I should put it pulled me in front of him. Using me as a shield. "Move and she gets it." He brought his nail to my throat. Applying pressure letting a little blood trickle down my neck. He paused. My mind raced with thoughts. Save myself or try to save my daughter. She can't be dead yet her father was a demon. It has to take more. "Kill him." I screamed. The man looked surprised. "I don't care if I die. Just save her." The demon pressed hard on my throat. "Shut up whore." "Are you sure?" He asked me confused.

"I have done nothing but blame her for everything since her father left. He left to protect us. I should be ashamed she even calls my mom. Please just save her. Tell her to find her father. He promised if I died he would take care of her." I closed my eyes. 'Damien you better still be alive.' A few seconds went by before a sharp pain shot threw my back. My eyes quickly opened. The demon had dug his nails deep into my back. He hit nerves that paralyzed me. I fell only to be caught by the demon. "I told you to keep quite." His nail that was on my throat quickly went back. He dragged it across slowly making sure that it cut into my major vein. It became harder to breath as he came across my wind pipe. A human instinct would to be grabbing your neck and try to cover the wound. I tried my hardest but my arms just wouldn't move. I gave up. Taking one last breath. I failed in life and I will surely go to hell for it. Everything went black.

**Authors Note: Ok school started today. So chapters may take longer depending on how much time I have. And sorry about this not being as detailed as I usually do. I probably go back and add to it.**


End file.
